Coming Home
by cem-87
Summary: Sam leaves to live with her real mom, Rebecca, but what happens when something horrible happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Brooke Davis walked into the county jail, pulling her jacket tight around her. She checked her watch: 3:30 a.m. It had been exactly 28 minutes since her phone had rang.

"_Hello?" Brooke said, barely awake._

"_Miss Davis?" the man on the other line questioned._

"_Yes, this is me." _

"_This is Officer Lewis at the Charleston County Jail." It wasn't until this moment that Brooke realized something was wrong. She sat up in bed, wide awake. _

"_Is everything alright?" Fear was evident in her words._

"_Well, we have your foster daughter, Samantha." At those words, Brooke had jumped out of bed, dressed, and rushed to the jail._

"Can I help you?" A short man sitting behind a desk asked.

"Yes, my dau—foster daughter is here, Samantha Walker." The man picked up the phone and informed the person on the other end that Brooke Davis was here.

"Officer Lewis will be out in a sec. You can have a seat while you wait."

"Thank you." Brooke sat tapping her foot. Officer Lewis hadn't said much on the phone, and she had no idea why she was here, other than Sam needed to be picked up.

"Miss Davis?" A young man entered the waiting room. Brooke stood up and followed him into a small room with a desk and a couple of chairs. Sam sat in the chair farthest from the door. Her first instinct was to grab Sam and hug her, but Sam quickly stared at the floor when Brooke entered. Brooke stared at the teenager who seemed completely different than she had three months ago. She was skinnier, her clothes were dirty, and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

"_What do you think I should do?" Sam questioned. Brooke held the tears back. She didn't know how to answer this question. Truthfully, she wanted to scream 'Don't go! Stay with me!', and lock Sam up and never let her leave, but she also wanted Sam to be happy._

"_Honey, I don't think I can answer that question. It's completely your decision, but whatever you choose I will support and no matter what I am always here for you. This will always be your home." The second the words left her mouth she wished she could take them back. The next day Sam had packed her belongings and left to go live with her biological mom. Besides the occasional phone call Brooke hadn't spoken or seen her since._

"You can have a seat." Officer Lewis sat on top of his desk as Brooke sat in the chair next to Sam. The tension in the room was thick, but Officer Lewis was used to it. He figured this was another case of a rebellious teen who'd snuck out. "We caught Sam vandalizing—"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't fucking do it!"

"Samantha!" Brooke's voice was a mix between confusion and disapproval. For the first time, Sam looked at Brooke, but tears quickly filled her eyes and she looked back down at the ground. Brooke continued to stare at her, but Sam refused to look up. She could feel Brooke's eyes burning into her, waiting for an explanation, but she continued to stare at her feet.

Officer Lewis decided he should just continue, "So anyways, we found Sam with a few other kids. They were spray painting graffiti down at the park. The others got away, but we caught her. We're letting her go tonight, but she'll have to appear in court in a few weeks." He explained. After a few more standard procedures Brooke and Sam were free to go.

The early morning air was cold as the two left the jail. Brooke headed towards her car, while Sam started off in the opposite direction. "Hey," Brooke turned towards Sam, but she kept walking. Brooke walked towards the teen, and gently grabbed her elbow, turning her so they faced each other. Brooke's eyes focused on the girl. "And, where do you think you're going?"

"Look Brooke," it was the first words Sam had spoken to her, but she still managed to avoid eye contact. "I just needed someone to get me out. They wouldn't release me without a parent. That's it."

"Uh uh," Brooke shook her head, "you're not getting off that easy. Get in the car. Let's go." Sam stood defiantly. "Now." Brooke said sharply. Reluctantly Sam obeyed.

They drove in silence. It wasn't until they came upon a 24 hour diner till Brooke spoke. "You hungry?" Sam nodded as Brooke pulled in. The waitress sat them in a booth in the back. Besides a few lonely truckers they were the only two customers.

"I don't have much money." Sam's voice was quiet, but sincere.

Brooke looked up from the menu. She was shocked and a little hurt Sam was acting as though they were complete strangers, "Get whatever you want. It's on me." She said quietly. After they had placed their order (The Hungry Man's Breakfast for Sam and a side of toast for Brooke), the awkward silence kicked in. "Sam," Brooke stirred her coffee, waiting for Sam to look up, "I need to know what's going on."

Sam shrugged as tears began to fill her eyes. "It's nothing. I just needed someone to pick me up." Sam stared into her coke. "I wasn't spray painting anything I was just hanging out with those guys, and then the cops came, and they all left, and I tried to run, but I couldn't, and" Sam broke down at this moment. Brooke immediately left her seat, and went to sit next to Sam.

She held her as she cried, and tried to calm her down. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright." Brooke rubbed her back. "Breathe, just breathe." Slowly, Sam calmed down enough to lift her head up.

"Please, Brooke just don't," she rubbed her eyes, "don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it."

The waitress arrived with their food. "Everything alright?" She asked eyeing Brooke.

"Yes, thank you." Brooke said sliding Sam's food over to her.

Sam quickly began shoving the food into her mouth. It was evident she hadn't eaten for awhile. Brooke watched the young girl, wondering what had happened in the past three months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The two had spent the rest of their meal in silence. Brooke wasn't exactly sure how to go about the situation yet, and she felt Sam needed time. She was afraid of scaring her off, and so silence was her only option. The sun was beginning to rise as Brooke pulled into her driveway. She put the car in park and gently, shook Sam, who had fallen asleep. "Sam," she whispered "time to wake up."

"Should I sleep on the couch?" The two were standing in the living room.

"Sam, I meant it when I told you that this would always be your home. Your bedroom is the same as it was the day you left. " Brooke stared into Sam's eyes, trying to figure out what went so wrong in the 3 months she had been gone, but Sam had become an expert at hiding. She stepped around Brooke, and headed for the bedroom. The only goodnight Brooke received was the door slamming shut. Brooke shook her head, and headed towards her own bedroom. Even though Sam was back in her bed, Brooke felt as alone as she had the night she left

* * *

"_Are you sure you have everything you need?" Brooke had asked handing Sam her duffle bag._

"_Yeah," Sam's voice seemed far away, and Brooke wondered if she really wanted all of this._

"_Okay, well here's some extra money." Brooke held out a couple of 20's to the girl._

"_I don't want your money," Sam shook her head, and looked out the open door as tears filled her eyes._

"_Take it anyway." Brooke smiled, and Sam reluctantly grabbed the money and shoved it into her pocket. "Come here," Brooke pulled the girl in for a hug. Rubbing her back she promised, "I will always be here for you. I love you, Sam." At that, Sam had pulled away, ushered a quick goodbye, and left. Brooke began to cry as she watched the blue Toyota drive away._

* * *

The next morning Brooke awoke early. She hadn't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep, but she wanted to make sure Sam didn't sneak out. Quietly, she opened Sam's bedroom door. The teen was sound asleep. Brooke stood in the doorway and watched Sam, wondering if she'd be able to help her. She began to stir, and Brooke quietly left the room.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" Sam appeared in the living room next to the couch where Brooke sat, reading a book. Brooke smiled, there was the Sam she knew and loved.

"I was making sure you were still here. I thought maybe you'd resort to your old window."

"Nope, I'm still here." Sam said, "Is it alright if I take a shower?"

Brooke nodded, "And afterwards we can talk."

"Oh, boy." Sam muttered under her breathe, but the sarcastic remark made Brooke smiled.

Sam appeared an hour later all cleaned, and looking more like her old self. Brooke was in the kitchen, and Sam took a seat on one of the barstools. She was dreading the conversation that lay ahead of her, and Brooke could tell by her sullen expression. Brooke had been practicing what she would say to Sam, but somehow as she looked at her everything went out the window. But, she had to get to the bottom of the situation. "Sam, what happened?" It was a simple question, but she knew the answered would be complicated.

"I told you. I was with some guys who were spray painting, and the cops showed up. They wouldn't release me without a –"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Sam's smart aleck attitude was back, but Brooke wasn't having any of it she wanted answers. "Where's your mom?" Brooke asked, but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer. Sam shook her head, rolled her eyes, and jumped off the barstool. She didn't want to have this conversation. She headed towards her bedroom, but Brooke was quick to block her path. "Sit." She raised her eyebrow and pointed to the barstool for emphasis, but Sam was determined.

"You. Are. Not. My. Mother." Sam emphasized each word. In all honesty, she did not want to hurt Brooke, but she also didn't want to talk, and she was willing to do whatever necessary to get out of this conversation. "Now let me go." Sam tried to step around Brooke, but Brooke grabbed her arm.

Brooke knew Sam was determined to not have this conversation, but Brooke was more determined. She knew the spiteful words that came out of Sam were just a defense mechanism, and she had learned to ignore the words and listen to the emotions behind them. Right now Sam was screaming 'Help me!'.

"I know you do not want to have this conversation, but you don't always get what you want. Now sit down." Sam knew she had pushed it far enough. She grudgingly took her seat on the barstool.

"Brooke, please, just let me go." Sam pleaded with every fiber of her being.

"I can't." Brooke was blunt. "I let you leave once, and it was the worst mistake of my life, and I will not repeat that mistake." The honesty in Brooke's words was enough to push Sam over the edge. She began to sob as she had last night in the diner.

"Come here," Brooke helped Sam walked to the couch where the teenager collapsed in her arms, sobbing. Brooke didn't speak she just held her, and let her cry the tears out. Eventually, Sam lifted her head. "Feel better?" Brooke asked handing her a few tissues.

Sam nodded as she blew her nose. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have never left." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Brooke gently grabbed Sam's shoulders so they were eye to eye. "She's your mom, and I could never expect you to just forget about her because of me. I love you, Sam, and I always will. You did nothing wrong." Brooke's words were strong. She wanted Sam to understand that her love for her was unconditional. "Alright?" Brooke asked to make sure her message had seeped in. Sam nodded. "But, I do need to know what happened."

Sam's eyes quickly reverted to her hands. "Things just didn't work out." Brooke nodded, both in understanding and reassurance. "Everything was alright for a few weeks, until—" the tears began to flow again, and Brooke pulled Sam in.

"It's okay, honey. You can talk to me." She promised as she smoothed Sam's hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope you guys like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam sat quietly before continuing. Brooke could tell she was searching for the right words so she sat, quietly, holding her hand for reassurance. "Things were good at first," Sam took a deep breath to prepare, "for about the first month or so. I really liked her. She seemed cool." Brooke nodded, during the first month she and Sam had kept in contact almost daily, and Sam had seemed truly happy.

"Then, she met this guy, _Ron_. " The name dripped with disgust as Sam spoke it. "He liked to drink," Sam stared off, as if she was watching the memories replay in front of her, "a lot." Brooke, fearing the worst squeezed her hand, as Sam continued, "One night," tears began to stream down her face, but there didn't seem to be any emotion in her words, "he came home, pretty drunk, and he," the small girl began to heave, and Brooke didn't need to hear anymore, she already knew what had happened to her daughter.

No words were spoken as Brooke pulled Samantha into her, but Sam heard more from that hug than she had from any words in her entire life.

"The next day I packed my bags, and I left." Sam said pulling away from Brooke.

"Why didn't you call me?" Brooke questioned, making sure her tone was that of sincerity, and not of anger. "I would have come. I would have been there."

Sam shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you." Brooke didn't know, but the night before Sam had left Sam had overheard a phone conversation Brooke had with Peyton.

* * *

"_It's just that," the sadness had been evident in Brooke's voice, "I don't want to lose her." Brooke had begun to cry then. It was all Sam could bare to hear. She wanted Brooke to tell her to stay; she didn't want to feel torn anymore. On one hand this was a chance to get to know her mom, but on the other hand she had already met her mom._

_

* * *

  
_

When Sam left her mother's house she had felt too guilty to call Brooke. She had abandoned her, the only person who had ever loved her, to live with someone she barely knew. She couldn't ask Brooke to let her come back, and that was why Sam had resorted to the streets.

"You wouldn't have bothered me." Brooke's words pulled Sam out of her thoughts. "Sam, I love you." Brooke repeated the words to the broken teenager. She wanted to heal the wounds that kept Sam from understanding these words, but she knew from personal experience that it wouldn't be easy, and could take years. Sam's face told Brooke to move on; this was an issue that would be worked on later. Right now she needed more answers.

"What did your mother say?"

Sam rolled her eyes "She basically told me I was lying. Said I was just" Sam wiped away a tear from her cheek, "jealous." Brooke shook her head in disgust as anger began to fill her, but thinking back things began to make sense.

* * *

"_Hello," Brooke had answered, excited to hear Sam's voice on the other line, but Sam's words were odd._

"_Hey Brooke, I just wanted to tell you that our phone is going to be out of order for awhile. So don't try to call." _

_Brooke had been confused, but she thought this was Sam's way of breaking their tie. She thought Sam was happy, and just didn't want to have to deal with keeping in contact with Brooke anymore._

"_Oh, well, you can have your cell phone back if you want. It's no big deal. I'll pay for it." She had offered, but the words sounded more like a plea._

"_No, it's okay. I'll call you." Sam had said before hanging up the phone._

_

* * *

  
_

That had been the last time Brooke had spoken to Sam. She had tried the numbers for both Sam and her mother numerous times, but no one answered. She had assumed that Sam was happy with her new mom, and eventually she had stopped calling.

"We need to call the police." Brooke said as she stood, searching for her phone.

"No, please, no." Sam stood too, "It'll just make everything worse. I don't want to get them involved." Sam had grown up avoiding the police at all costs it only made sense that she'd assume they'd make everything worse. "Sam, I really think we should call them." Brooke tried to reason with the teen.

"No," Sam was adamant, "I just want to forget about them and everything else. " She starting to cry again, "Please, can we just forget?" Though she was almost 16, in that instant, Sam seemed so young and fragile to Brooke.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She knew that telling Sam they could just forget about it would be a lie, but at that moment she didn't think Sam could bear to hear anything else, and so instead of talking she hugged Sam.

Brooke's alarm clock read 4:00 A.M. She had been lying in bed for hours; replaying the conversation over and over again in her head. Silently, she began to cry. In front of Sam she had to remain strong, but alone, in her bed, she allowed herself to break.

**A/N: I know it was short, but it was updated pretty quickly. There'll be another one up later tonight probably! Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like this one!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eventually, Brooke had drifted off to sleep, but it hadn't been the sleep she needed to recover from the day's events; instead, it had been sleep filled with nightmares. Each nightmare had been different, and yet each had been the same. Each one had Sam trapped in some kind of room or tunnel or box, Brooke had to rescue her, and in each one she had failed. She awoke feeling no better than she had at 4 in the morning.

Sam laid awake in her bed too. She hadn't slept much better than Brooke, but yet she was oddly content. She laid in bed for a few more minutes until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." She called.

"Hey, do you want to go out for breakfast or do you want me to cook?" Brooke had dressed and was ready to start the day.

"Well, since your cooking sucks," Sam grinned, "I say we go out."

"Hey!" Brooke pretended to be offended at the comment, "my cooking does not suck." She was happy Sam was slowly getting back to her old self.

They settled on a little café for breakfast. It reminded Brooke of Karen's. Long after their meals had been finished the two sat, catching up, well rather, Sam sat listening as Brooke talked about the three months Sam had been gone. It was obvious Sam hadn't wanted to talk anymore about the events that took place in the last months, and Brooke could respect that.

"So," Sam began. Brooke could tell that this was the beginning to a question that wouldn't be easy to answer. "Where's Julian?"

Brooke smiled, but Sam could tell the smile was not one of happiness, but rather one that was meant to cover up something else. She remembered the last time the two had spoken.

* * *

"_Hello," Brooke had answered her phone, surprised to see Julian was calling her so late._

"_Hey Brooke," she could tell the sadness in his voice even from across the country, "I have something to tell you." She had remained silent, waiting. She had known that that his plan to move back to Tree Hill couldn't have been the ending to their story. After all, she was Brooke Davis, not Peyton Sawyer, she didn't get a fairytale love story. "I know I was supposed to wrap up this final project and move out there, but an offer came up," he sighed before adding "in London."_

"_That's great," She told him trying to muster all the fake excitement she could, but he knew better._

"_Look, I want you to come with me. Will you?" He had asked, although he already knew the answer._

"_Julian, I can't. My new line is about to premier, and my store will be opening soon." Julian listened to the excuses, but he knew the truth. Brooke wasn't staying in Tree Hill because of her new line or her store re-opening. Brooke had to stay in case Sam came back, and Julian understood, and so he didn't press anymore. _

"_Alright then, Brooke Davis, promise me you'll wait for me." _

_She began to cry, but she managed a weak, "Of course I'll wait for you."_

"_I love you, Brooke." Her cries turned into sobs at his words, "This is just a sub-plot in our love story. You'll see." He had promised before hanging up. Other than a few quick phone calls and a couple of e-mails this was the last time she had talked to Julian._

* * *

"He'll be back." Sam reassured her. Brooke nodded, hoping she was right.

"Hey," Brooke smiled as the idea came to her, "how about we go visit Haley?" For the moment the subject had been changed, and for the moment both were happy.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie answered the door with a smile. She picked her godson up into a hug. "Hey buddy! Guess what," she placed him back on his feet, "I brought you a surprise." She smiled.

His eyes lit up at the word. "What is it?" he asked.

Sam stepped out of the car to a very excited 6 year old. "Sam!" He ran with all his might, almost knocking the petite teen over.

"It's nice to see you too." She twirled him around in the air, before they both collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"Jamie," Haley walked towards the open door, "Who is it?" But, she didn't need an answer as she saw Brooke and Sam enter, Jamie tugging on Sam's hand. "Sam!" Haley hugged the young girl, "When did you get here?" She asked giving Brooke a shocked expression.

Brooke and Haley sat at the dining room table. Jamie had roped Sam into playing some video game up in his room, which gave Haley a chance to get her questions answered. "So she's here to stay?" Haley questioned.

"Yep," Brooke nodded. Haley could tell there was more to the story.

"Well," she got up to check the tea on the stove, "what happened to her mom?"

"Things just didn't work out. I guess." Brooke's answers were short, and Haley could tell she was hiding something. Her eyes focused on Brooke who stared at her hands. She didn't want to overstep her trust with Sam, but then again, she had questions of her own. Questions she needed answered before she could truly help Sam. "Okay," Brooke said quietly, and she began the story.

"Oh my God." Haley hadn't spoken much during the story, and now these were the only words she could think of to say. "Did you call the police?"

"She wouldn't let me."

Haley shook her head, "Brooke, I really think you should call the police." She pleaded with her eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to lose her trust." She looked up as if she could see Sam through the ceiling. "I don't know what to do." Tears began to flow as Haley went around the table to comfort her.

"Well," Haley rubbed her back, "I guess maybe it's time you and Sam talk about making things more permanent." There were a hundred things Haley could have said to Brooke at that moment, and the one she chose was the one that made Brooke feel the happiest and most complete in one of the saddest and most lost moments of her life. Maybe, there was hope at the end of the tunnel for both of them after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's short again, but I'm afraid of messing up the story so I'm doing short chapters in case you guys don't like where things are going I can just make a few quick adjustments. So let me know what you guys think!!! Thanks again for all the reviews!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late. Sam was in bed, and Brooke was surfing the internet, looking up information about adoption. Unfortunately, all the sites said the same. Brooke would have to get Samantha's real mother to give up rights before adoption could take place. "What are you doing?" Brooke quickly shut the laptop at the sounds of Sam's voice.

"Nothing," Brooke turned around and smiled, "everything alright?" Brooke quickly changed the subject. Sam knew something was up, but she decided just to leave it for the moment.

"Yeah," Sam grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "I'm just getting a drink." Sam yawned as she headed into her bedroom. Brooke smiled as she watched the bedroom door close. She hadn't brought the idea of adoption up to Sam yet because she wanted to make sure it was possible. There was no need to give Sam any false hope, not after what she had been through. Brooke sighed at the task that laid ahead of her; it was a task she was not looking forward to.

Brooke awoke early the next morning. It was Monday, and she and Sam were going to the school to get Sam re-enrolled. She got up and went about her routine as though Sam had never left. She showered, dressed, and prepared breakfast, but when she called Sam to breakfast her bedroom door did not open. Brooke knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a response. To be completely honest she wasn't that surprised to see an open window and no Sam. Brooke sighed as she grabbed her car keys off of the counter.

She found Sam quickly. She was sitting on one of the docks down by the river. Brooke sat down quietly. "I'm sorry." Sam's words were quiet, but they were filled with sincerity.

"I know." Brooke put her arm around her, as Sam stared at the water below her feet. "Wanna talk about it?" Sam shook her head and stood up.

* * *

_Sam quietly crept out of her bedroom. She hadn't been able to sleep since she woke up to get a bottle of water. She was curious as to what Brooke was looking at online. She knew whatever it was it was something she didn't want Sam to see. The laptop laid on the table, closed as Brooke left it. She opened it, and glimpsed the website. She didn't take the time to read the site. She saw the title, and she knew: Brooke was giving her up for adoption. Sam walked into her bedroom, grabbed her book bag and opened her window. She had walked for awhile before sitting on the dock, contemplating her options. That was when Brooke found her. She had apologized, but not for sneaking out, but rather for causing Brooke so much grief._

* * *

"Can you just give me a ride to school?" Brooke nodded and followed Sam to the car.

Sam's day at school was uneventful. She went to class, took notes, pretended to pay attention, and answered questions when she was called on. Brooke spent the day at her store. Her new line, Teen Angst, was about to premier. The grand opening was in about three weeks. She had completely forgotten all about her new line. She spent the day finished up the last minute details. She also called her lawyer to set up a meeting to talk about the adoption processes. Overall, it was a pretty good day for Brooke Davis.

Sam grabbed her book bag out of her locker, and walked towards the main doors. "Hey!" A voice from across the hall called, but Sam ignored it, thinking she was talking to someone else. "Hey you!" A tap on her shoulder made Sam turn around.

"What?" Sam's annoyance showed.

"Whoa, easy tiger," Sam knew the girl from her 4th period Art class. She must have been new because Sam did not remember her from before she moved away. "I'm Amy." She extended her hand for a handshake, "I'm in your Art class." She explained.

"I know who you are." Sam was growing bored with the conversation. She just wanted to leave and be alone.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us." Amy pointed to her friends who were standing a few feet away. Sam knew her friends well. They were known as the stoners around school. Sam had really never been big with the whole clique thing; she had mostly stuck to being by herself. She had liked it that way, but something in her made her say yes to Amy, even though she figured it wouldn't end well.

Brooke stared at the clock on the wall. It was almost 8, and Sam was still not home. Nathan was out looking for her, while she stayed home in case she came back or called. She picked up her phone to call Sam for the 17th time that day, but before she could the door opened.

"Oh my God, Sam, are you okay?" Instinctively Brooke pulled her into a hug, but as her worry faded anger replaced it. "Where the_ hell_ have you been?" She tried to remain calm, hoping Sam had a reasonable explanation for all this.

"I was out with some friends." Sam brushed her off, as she headed for her room. "Jeeze, relax."

"Oh, no," Brooke grabbed her arm, "I was worried sick. You are not getting off that easy. Is that," Brooke sniffed the air, "beer I smell? Sam, have you've been drinking?" Brooke's face was that of disappointment and anger.

"No," Sam protested, but her voice told Brooke she was lying.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Sam lingered, but Brooke's look told her she better do as she was told.

"Okay, so do you want to start or should I?" Sam was sitting on the couch looking distracted, while Brooke paced back and forth.

"Look," Sam stood, "I don't really want to talk right now."

Sam had always had a certain attitude about her, but this was different. Brooke could feel the anger radiating off of her. "Okay, you know what," Brooke frowned at the words that had come out of the teenager's mouth, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but this attitude had better stop." It was the first time she had raised her voice at the teen. Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, go to your room" Brooke didn't understand what was going on with Sam, but she knew that the anger that was directed towards her was misplaced. She knew that if the conversation had continued things would have been said out of anger. Brooke grabbed her cell phone and headed to the porch.

"Did you find her?" where the first words out of Haley's mouth when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, she's home."

"Is she alright?" Haley could tell by Brooke's voice that something wasn't right.

"I don't know." Brooke began to cry. "I mean I realized things weren't going to magical get better and everything was going to be easy, but she seemed fine yesterday." Haley was quiet as she listened, collecting her thoughts. "Now, I have no clue what the hell is going on with her. She is just so angry all of the sudden and she was drinking." Brooke was hard to understand through her tears.

"Well," Haley finally spoke, "I think you should talk to her. Obviously, something must have triggered this. It's going to be hard, but keeping everything bottled up is not going to help her in the long run."

The music was blaring when Brooke entered the house. 'Well, at least she didn't sneak out.' She thought to herself. She didn't bother knocking before she opened Sam's bedroom door. The teenager was sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't acknowledge Brooke's presence. Brooke turned the stereo off before speaking. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Sam continued staring at the ceiling.

"First of all, watch your attitude." She raised her eyebrow for emphasis. "Second of all, sit up." Slowly, Samantha sat up right. "Sam, I know that you've been through a rough time, and I'm not sure what exactly happened to trigger all this anger, but I do know that nothing's going to get solved unless you talk about it." Brooke stood defiantly, waiting for a response.

"You know what," the anger was evident as Sam stood, "I don't need to take this from you!" Brooke stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Can you just tell me when I'm leaving?" Sam was fighting back tears as she spoke.

Brooke stared at her in utter confusion, and Sam stared back with plain hatred. "What are you talking about?" Brooke's anger relented for the moment, and Sam sat back down as her cries engulfed her.

"I saw," she managed between sobs, "the websites. I know you don't want me to live here anymore. You're looking for a place for me to go." Sam couldn't talk any longer, she could barely breathe.

"Oh, Sam," Brooke sat down next to her, and began to comfort her, "calm down."

"No," Sam managed to get out, "I don't want to." She sounded like a five-year old after a temper tantrum, and Brooke held back her urge to laugh.

"Honey," Brooke lifted Sam's chin so she could see her eyes, "I wasn't looking at those websites because I want you to leave." Brooke smiled at the Sam's misunderstanding, "I was looking at them because I want to adopt you. I want you to be my daughter."

**A/N: So it's longer. Hope you guys enjoy!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh," where the only words Sam could muster. She was filled with a hundred different emotions and didn't know how to react. She was embarrassed she had jumped to conclusions, upset that she had gone off on Brooke, and most of all she was happy at Brooke's news.

"Sam," Brooke placed her hands on Sam's shoulders to keep her full attention, "I told you once that my home is your home now for as long as you wanted it to be, and I meant it." Brooke wiped a tear from Sam's face. "What happened to you is not your fault, and I never want you to think otherwise." She smiled, "We will get through this," she promised, "together." Sam didn't respond at first, and Brooke understood. It was a lot for her to take in.

"So," Sam's voice was weak from all the crying, "you really want to adopt me?" She asked after she had finally grasped the concept. Brooke nodded, and waited to see if Sam had any more questions, but she remained silent.

"I've started looking into it a little bit. I'm going to speak with my lawyer soon, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this happen." She stopped suddenly, realizing she had never asked Sam if this was okay. "But, of course it's completely up to you. I'll understand if you don't want to." Brooke's eyes told Sam the truth: it was her decision, and either way Brooke would be okay. Sam stared at her as if to say 'Are you serious?' Her only answer was a hug and a huge smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Brooke laughed.

"We do need to talk though." Brooke said, ending the happy moment.

"I know." Sam said, embarrassed at her earlier behavior.

"Sam," Brooke focused on Sam's eyes, "the way you behaved tonight was inexcusable." She waited a minute before continuing, letting the words sink in. "I understand that you were upset, but you should have come to me instead of jumping to conclusions."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam's words were sincere.

"Look, Sam first of all I hope you learned a valuable lesson out of all this, and I really hope that I will never ask you to leave. This home is our home now, and whatever life throws at us we will face together." Brooke's words were blunt because she needed Sam to understand. She waited a second before continuing, "Okay?" Sam nodded, and stared at the floor, ashamed at her earlier assumptions. "Good, now moving on to the drinking."

"I know it was stupid, but it's not like you never drank before you turned 21." Sam said in a plea to not get punished. Brooke sighed. She knew that her teenage antics would eventually be thrown in her face, but she never thought that it would happen when the memories were still fresh. "it seemed like a good idea at the time." Sam continued.

She remembered when drinking away your problems seemed like a good idea, and so, she chose her words carefully before speaking. "Sam, I understand what it feels like to be a teenager. I remembered the feeling of complete utter aloneness," Brooke lifted Sam's chin before continuing, "and that's why I'm grounding you for two weeks."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I care about you, Sam. I care about you enough to make sure you don't go down a dangerous road. Drinking is never a solution to a problem, and not to mention you're underage so it's an illegal solution too." Brooke stared at the teen awaiting the protests, but to her surprise there weren't any.

Sam knew Brooke was right, and at the moment she was just really happy that she was going to have a real family for once. She decided now wasn't the time to start an argument. She accepted her punishment because it was given out of love.

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's really short and it took a lot longer than usual to get posted, but I am crammed with end of the year projects and finals are right around the corner. I decided to post something because you guys have been awesome with the reviews!!! You deserve it. I will try and post another one tomorrow if not there will be one up on Tuesday I promise, and I'll make it longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since Sam had been grounded. It was Saturday night, and she was sitting in her room trying to read Hamlet for English class. Well, that's what she was supposed to be doing. What she was actually doing was throwing wadded up paper balls at the garbage can because she was so bored. She heard a knock on her window, but she figured she was imagining it, and went back to 'shooting hoops.'

"Sam," a voice hissed as another knock came to the window.

She turned towards the cracked window and saw Jack. Her eyes lit up immediately. She quickly ran to the window and lifted it open. Jack smiled as he began climbing in. "Hey." He said simply.

"I've missed you!" She hugged him.

"I, um, missed you too." Jack was still the awkward 15 year old she had left 3 months ago.

Sam suddenly remembered she was grounded, "Oh, we have to be quiet." She warned him, but it was too late. Brooke had heard voices as she passed the door, and she knocked as she opened Sam's bedroom door.

She wasn't really surprised when she saw Jack standing there. Brooke looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "He just got here. He didn't know I was grounded." Sam pleaded, and Brooke could tell she was being honest.

"Fine, you have 30 minutes." Brooke said turning around before heading towards her bedroom she added, "and the 30 minutes is to be spent in the living room." Sam knew that was coming. Her and Jack walked into the living room as Brooke's bedroom door shut.

"So how have you been? Why are you back?" Jack asked as the two sat on the couch.

Sam was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jack what had happened with the incident or not. Remembering what had happened the last time someone had wronged Sam she decided against it. "Things just didn't work out with my real mom." She brushed it off as though it was no big deal.

"So, are you back for good?" He tried to hide the desperation from his voice, but it didn't work too well.

"Yeah, actually Brooke is trying to adopt me." Jack smiled at the news, but it wasn't completely sincere, and Sam could understand that. He was happy for her, but he still had no one.

They spent the rest of their time together catching up on what they had missed. Jack had been on the run for awhile, but he had come back earlier that week and seen Sam leaving Brooke's store. The 30 minutes went by quickly, and before they knew it Brooke was in the living room. "Alright, Jack, time to go." Jack said his goodbyes and headed towards the door, but Brooke's words stopped him. "Jack, where you staying tonight?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Oh," he blushed and looked at the ground, "at a friend's place." It was clear he was lieing.

Brooke couldn't let the teenager sleep on the streets. "You can stay here, but Samantha," Brooke's gaze turned towards Sam, "is going back to her room to finish her homework. You can sleep on the couch." Ten minutes later Sam was back in her room, throwing wadded up paper at the trash can, and Brooke was making a bed for Jack on the couch. "Do you need anything else?" She grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and handed it to him.

"No," he looked around, "I think I'm good. Thanks."

"No problem." Brooke smiled before heading to Sam's room.

When her door opened Sam quickly opened her book, and did her best to make it look like she had been studying this whole time. "Hey, can we talk?" Brooke asked taking a seat at Sam's desk.

"Sure," Sam shut her book and looked at Brooke, "what about?"

"Jack." Brooke's voice told Samantha this was not a conversation she was going to enjoy. She was silent, waiting for Brooke to begin. "I think I'm going to have to call Social Services."

These were the words that Sam was dreading. "Why?" Her voice a mixture of anger and sadness. "He's fine." She protested.

"No, Sam, he isn't." Brooke stared at Sam, and she knew that deep down Sam agreed with her. "He is 15 and he needs a home. A real home." Brooke stood up and sat down next to Sam. "He needs someone to take care of him. He needs a family."

The room fell into an awkward silence, but Sam's anger quickly filled it. "No, you don't understand. You are the exception to the rule. Not the rule. If you call Social Services he is probably going to get some shitty foster parent who doesn't give a damn about him!" Tears were flowing from her face.

Brooke bit her lower lip. She expected this reaction from Sam, but she knew that as an adult she could not allow a runaway teen to keep running. "Sam," She held her shoulders to get her attention, "I understand that you have had some bad experiences with foster homes, but that isn't always the case." She reasoned, but Sam wasn't having it.

"You have no fucking idea what it's like!" The anger poured from her voice.

"Okay," Brooke understood that Sam was upset, but there was no need for language like that, especially when it was directed towards her, she stood up before continuing "first of all, watch your language, second of all I am sorry that you are not happy with my decision, but that's what happening whether you like it or not." Brooke angrily left the room knowing this issue wouldn't be resolved tonight.

Sam cried into her pillow. She hated Brooke for doing this to her. She wasn't actually that worried about Jack. He could handle himself. The truth was now that he was back she didn't know if she handle him leaving again.

Brooke lied awake in her own bed. She wouldn't sleep tonight. She was fairly certain two teenagers would be sneaking out shortly, and she was right.

"Jack," Sam shook him, "get up we have to go." He sat up, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Brooke's going to call Social Services on you. We have to go." She ran to the door and grabbed his shoes, but suddenly the lights switched on. Brooke stood in her bathrobe. She wasn't all that angry. She was disappointed more than anything.

"Where you going?" She stared at Sam, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sit down." Sam did as she was told. "Okay," Brooke paced back and forth as the two teenagers watched her; their heads swaying back and forth as though they were watching a tennis match. Brooke was contemplating what to say.

"What's going on?" Jack ran a hair through his unkempt hair.

Sam turned towards her friend, "Brooke's being a complete b-"

"Watch it." Brooke interrupted.

After a warning look from Brooke Sam continued, "Brooke is going to call Social Services on you tomorrow so I was going to sneak you out." Sam explained. Jack didn't look too shocked. He was use to untrustworthy adults.

"Here's the thing," Brooke sat on the coffee table so she was eye level with both of the teens, "I cannot allow Jack to roam the streets. It would be unethical of me and illegal." Brooke pleaded her case, hoping they would at least try to understand. It was hard talking to a couple of teenagers who had learned never to trust adults. "Look, until we find a suitable home. Jack can stay here." Brooke promised. The conversation continued, but nothing was going to be resolved. Sam was too pissed off to talk and Jack wasn't the one who spoke his mind often. Finally, Brooke had dismissed them.

Brooke, herself had gone back to bed hoping that she would awake to two angry teens and not an empty house.

**A/N: So there it is. I know it didn't really add anything to the story, but after the new episode I was missing Jack so I decided to throw him into the equation. So who thinks the whole ending with Victoria and Sam was kinda creepy?? I'm not so sure I like them getting close….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack was gone in the morning. Brooke and Sam stood in the living room staring at the empty couch. "He'll be back," Brooke put an arm around Sam to console the teen. Sam wiggled free from Brooke and headed towards her room, "I hate you." She hissed. Brooke sighed. There was nothing she could say to Sam at that moment. She wiped a tear away as she too headed to her room.

Alone in her room, Sam broke down. Emotions overflowed her and she began throwing anything and everything around her room. After she was too exhausted to lift another thing she sat on the floor and began to sob. Brooke had been standing outside the room too afraid to enter, but when she heard the tears begin she knew the anger was gone. She slowly opened the door and stared at the heap on the floor.

"Oh Sam," instantly she was at Sam's side, holding her in her arms. They stayed like that for awhile, neither of them spoke.

Eventually, Sam sat up and looked around her room. It was destroyed. "I'm sorry."

Brooke shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She knew now that Sam had some issues, issues simply talking about were not going to fix. She was quiet as she thought about the best way to say these words to Sam. She decided to be blunt. "Sam, I think you need to talk to someone." She watched Sam closely to make sure she understood what she was implying.

"Like a psychologist?" Sam asked her words were angry. "I'm not a psycho!" She stood up, but Brooke knew that after years of foster homes Sam had learned becoming defensive was the only way to survive.

"I know." Brooke stood up, but made sure her words and actions could not come off as angry, "you're not, but I think there are some things that I can't fix. I think talking to someone might help."

Again, Sam's body filled with angry. "Can I just be alone?" She spat the words at Brooke. Brooke had no choice, but to give Sam her privacy. She left, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as Brooke left Sam began packing a bag. She wasn't staying here if Brooke thought she was crazy. She was leaving. If she left now she might be able to find Jack, and they could just travel together. She knew her plan probably wouldn't work, but she had to try. She packed her bag as full as possible, and then quietly slipped out her window. She walked for hours. She had no set destination; in fact, she didn't even leave Tree Hill. She realized early on she had no place to go. She knew Brooke would realize she was gone sooner or later, and come looking for her, but she didn't care. She kept walking.

She walked until her feet ached, until she couldn't walk anymore. Finally, exhausted she sat on a bench in the park, remembering the first time she had met Jack.

* * *

_"W__hat are you doing out so late, little girl?" A man grabbed her as she walked through the park late one night. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The man's words were soaked in whiskey. Sam tried to wiggle free, but the man had been strong._

"_Hey," like a knight in shining armor Jack had appeared out of nowhere, "let her go." He ordered. He had been scared, but he mustered all the courage possible. _

_The man and Sam turned toward the scrawny pre-pubescent teen. "And what if I don't?" He taunted. _

"_Well, then," Jack took a step forward, "I'll do this." With all his might Jack had punched the man in his face. "Run!" Jack had screamed before taking off himself._

_Ever since then the pair had been inseparable._

* * *

"Hey," Sam had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Peyton walk up.

Quickly, Sam wiped a tear from her cheek, "What do you want?"

"Whoa," Peyton laughed as she sat down, "easy girl." Peyton wasn't quite sure what was going on with Sam. Brooke had called her frantically a few hours ago asking if she had seen the teen, and Peyton had offered to help look. She waited a moment before continuing, "You know Brooke's pretty upset."

"I don't care." Sam's words were hurtful, but they weren't true.

"Well, that's a lie." Peyton waited for Sam to continue, but she didn't. They sat quietly for a few more minutes until Peyton decided it was time for them to go. "Come on." She stood up, expecting Sam to follow.

"I'm not going back." Sam stared off into the fading sun. Her words were a cover. She knew she had nowhere to go, but she was an angry teen, and she didn't want Brooke to win.

Peyton sighed and sat back down. "Sam, look at me." Slowly, Sam turned her head towards Peyton. "I don't know what exactly happened between you and Brooke, but" Peyton brushed a piece of hair from Sam's eyes, "I do know that she loves you and you love her. So stop pouting and let's go." Peyton stood up again this time she pulling Sam's hand. Peyton had already called Brooke the second she had seen Sam sitting on the park bench. Brooke was in the living room waiting for the Comet to pull up.

Brooke met the two on the front porch. Sam avoided eye contact as she had the night picked her up from the jail. She quickly entered the house and headed towards her bedroom. "Everything alright, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

Brooke shook her head and sighed, "I hope so."

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me," after a quick hug Peyton left, and Brooke went to face Sam.

To Brooke's surprise, Sam's bedroom door was wide open. Sam was quickly picking the items that were strewed around the floor, and shoving as much possible into her trusty duffle bag. "I'm leaving." Sam said without looking up.

Brooke was taken aback by the flatness of Sam's words. She stood silent for a minute watching Sam search the floor for something. Finally she spoke, "No you're not." Her words weren't angry or harsh, but firm and decisive. "Sit down, Sam." Sam ignored the command and continued packing her bag. "Samantha," the sharpness of her tone forced Sam to look up, "sit down." Brooke focused her eyes to emphasize her words, and this time Sam obeyed.

Brooke wasn't angry. Given Sam's history it was understandable why she had taken off, but she needed to be the parent here. She pulled Sam's desk chair out and sat down. She was quiet because she wanted the words to sound just right. She knew that one wrong word or tone could lead to another meltdown by Sam.

"Sam," Brooke began, "do you have any idea how worried I was?" Brooke's words were not angry, but rather disappointed. She didn't wait for Sam to respond. "You cannot run off like that, anymore." Sam stared at her lap. Brooke pulled her chin up and stared into her eyes. "Okay?" Brooke asked to make sure Sam was listening.

"Yeah," Sam muttered, tears in her eyes.

"I mean it, Sam."

"I said okay." Sam's tone dripped of attitude, but Brooke ignored it.

"I know that you do not want to talk to a psychiatrist, but I think it's the best thing for you."

Samantha rolled her eyes as anger filled her. "You don't know what's the best thing for me."

Brooke took a deep breath before responding. "Sam," she shook her head, "I'm not going to play this game." She didn't explain what game she was talking about, but Sam understood, and she put her head down in defeat. "Now, I am going to make an appointment with a psychiatrist." Sam opened her mouth to protest, but shut it after a warning look for Brooke. "If it doesn't help then we'll try something else."

Sam stared at her hands. She had no choice, but to accept the offer.

**A/N: So I've been having a little bit of writer's block, hence the long wait. Let me know what you think!! I also have a question does anyone know if the actress to play Sam is signed on for the 7****th**** season?? Message me if you do, don't leave it on the reviews I don't want people to read a spoiler accidently!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

Sam sat staring at the clock. Dr. Newman, the psychiatrist Brooke had hired stared at the girl. "Well," she stood up and walked around her desk, "I guess I'll see you next week." She smiled as Sam quickly stood up to meet Brooke in the waiting area. She had been seeing Dr. Newman for a few weeks now, but she refused to talk; however, Dr. Newman insisted on her coming back every week for a half an hour of silence. Brooke smiled to greet Sam, hoping things had gone better this week, but one glance at Dr. Newman told Brooke it had been the same as last week's meeting. Brooke sighed and followed Sam out the door.

As usual, Sam spoke very little on the drive home. When they reached the house she quickly went to her bedroom, and shut the door. Brooke shook her head. Dr. Newman had told her this was perfectly normal, but she wasn't quite sure. She had gone three weeks without saying a word, but she couldn't go another. She knocked on Sam's door.

"What?" the attitude was evident in Sam's voice. Brooke took this as a welcome to open the door.

"We need to talk."

Sam didn't look up from her laptop. She didn't want to have this conversation. "About what?" She played dumb, but Brooke wasn't in the mood.

"Sam, don't start." She sat on the bed. Sam relented and turned to face her.

"I don't want to go anymore." Sam's words were more a plea than a statement, and for a second Brooke's heart went out to her, but then the Samantha Walker attitude reappeared. "Look, you said if it didn't work we could try something else. It's not working."

"Have you even given it a chance?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. Sam stared at her feet. She knew perfectly well she hadn't.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Brooke laughed at the seriousness of Sam's comment. She shook her head, "Sam." She coaxed, and Sam softened a little.

"Look Brooke, it isn't going to work. Can I please just stop going?" Sam pleaded with her eyes, and for a second Brooke wanted to give in, but she knew that she couldn't.

"I really think if you give Dr. Newman a chance it might work." Sam's face told her she was fighting a losing battle so she decided to bring out the big guns. "So I spoke with the lawyer today." Sam perked up with the change of subject. "He thinks that you talking to a psychiatrist could really help our case. She could testify." Sam shook her head. Brooke knew she'd have no rebound from that statement.

"Fine. I'll give her a chance." Sam said turning back around to her laptop.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled as she left the teen's room.

What she had told Sam was true. The lawyer had said that, but she hadn't told Sam about what else the lawyer had suggested. Brooke wiped the counter as she thought about her earlier meeting.

* * *

"_You have a strong case her Brooke," he had nodded as he read through the different papers that laid strewed about his desk, "but, I think what would be best is to get Sam's mom to sign over her rights." He looked up from his desk, "That way you avoid the trial all together."_

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke nodded. She completely agreed with the lawyer. But, he had suggested she, him and the police go to Sam's mother, but he didn't know Brooke Davis well.

The next morning Brooke pulled up in front of a blue and white house. As she walked towards the front door she checked to make sure her gun was in her purse, right next to the adoption papers. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

It took awhile, but eventually Sam's mother answered the door. She looked strung out, and the house had a horrible stench that made Brooke want to throw up. She had to hold back tears thinking about Sam living in this mess.

"What do you want?" Rebecca lit a cigarette.

"I want to adopt Samantha." Brooke was straight forward. She couldn't stand looking at this women. She handed the papers to Rebecca.

Rebecca smirked. "So rich little Brooke Davis wants to adopt my daughter? What do I get out of it?"

Brooke could barely believe the words coming out of the women's mouth. It took all her might to stop herself from punching her in the face.

"What do you get?" Brooke laughed at the stupidity of the question. "You get nothing." She was disgusted at Rebecca's question and her tone showed it. "You should be lucky you're not going to prison."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rebecca practically spat the words at Brooke. "How dare you come to my house and speak to me that way!"

"How dare _I_?!" Brooke shook her head, "How dare _you_ call yourself a mother?" Brooke was yelling. The anger that had filled her weeks before was finally being released.

"Get out." Rebecca said barely above a whisper.

Brooke shook her head, "Not until you sign these." She handed the adoption papers to the women.

Rebecca laughed, "You can have her." Brooke looked at her in disgust. "That little lying brat isn't worth a damn second of my time. The only reason I wanted her to stay was because I thought it would guarantee me some extra money every week, but I see Brooke Davis didn't love my daughter as much as I thought." The last words pushed Brooke over the edge.

"Okay," Brooke kept her voice low, "first of all, Samantha is not your daughter, and second of all, I love her more than you could ever imagine. You are a despicable women who doesn't deserve Sam."

Rebecca scoffed, "Well, do you have a pen?" Brooke grabbed a pen out of her bag. As she watched the women sign the papers she was filled with sadness. She had no idea how this women could be so willing to give Sam up, but she knew it was for the better. Rebecca handed the papers back to Brooke and slammed the door shut without a goodbye.

**A/N: Sorry about it taking so long. Hope you like it!!! I'm done with school now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often!!! As always, thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm looking forward to reading what you guys think about the new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brooke sat anxiously at the kitchen table waiting for Sam to come home. Slowly the door opened. Sam entered. "Look I know I'm late, but I was talking with Haley, and" Sam quickly explained, thinking the worst when she saw Brooke waiting for her.

Brooke laughed, "Sam, you're not in trouble. Sit down I have something to tell you." Brooke smiled and waited for the teen to take a seat at the table. Sam cautiously sat down. She knew something was up. She racked her brain for an idea of what Brooke had to tell her, but she couldn't come up with anything. "So, guess what?" Brooke practically jumped out of her seat from the excitement.

Sam relaxed, realizing Brooke was really happy about something. "What? You're new line sell out?" She guessed.

"Nope, even better." Brooke walked around the table to stand next to her. "You're officially my daughter."

Sam stared at Brooke, questioning her with her eyes. "You mean-" She began, but Brooke knew what she was going to asked and nodded before the question was finished. Sam stood up and hugged Brooke.

"Everything was finalized today." Brooke explained.

"So no court?" Sam pulled away.

"Nope," Brooke shook her head. "The lawyers were able to work something out." Brooke lied. She couldn't bear to tell Sam about the horrible experience she had had earlier. She figured what Sam didn't know couldn't hurt her. "So I was thinking we should celebrate." She quickly changed the subject to avoid any further questioning from Sam.

"Champaign?" Sam asked with a hopeful smile.

"I was thinking more along the lines of pizza and a movie night." Brooke smiled as wrapped an arm around Sam. The mother and daughter headed out the door.

"What should we rent?" Brooke and Sam walked into Blockbuster.

"Ooooh," Sam ran towards the shelf and grabbed a movie, "how about Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Ewe. We are not renting a movie about a man killing people with a chainsaw." Brooke shook her head. "How about The Notebook?" Brooke picked up movie and smiled as she read the back.

"Ewe." Sam stuck a finger down her throat and pretended to gag.

"Alright," Brooke laughed at Sam's reaction, "alright. I gotcha no Notebook." The two wandered around the store for a few more minutes, realizing their taste in movies were completely opposite, but they had a good time ragging on each other's suggestions. They left with Chainsaw Massacre. Brooke had finally given up after twenty minutes of wandering around the video store. "If I puke, it's your fault." Brooke warned as they paid the cashier.

"You're a baby." Sam said turning the movie off.

"No, I'm not." Brooke protested from under the cover. "Is it off?"

"I can't believe you were that scared." Sam plopped down on the couch. Brooke peaked out from underneath the cover to check if the movie was off before fully uncovering herself. Sam threw popcorn at her as she reappeared.

"Hey!" Brooke pretended to be upset, "That movie was really creepy." She defended herself, but Sam just laughed and threw more popcorn at her.

"You know," Brooke stood up, grabbing their dishes to bring them into the kitchen "I've been thinking" Brooke placed the dishes into the sink and began to fill it with soapy water, "now that this whole thing is permanent we should re-decorate your room. You know make it your own." She looked up and saw Sam, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Sam had never had her own room before, let alone a room that was hers to decorate.

"Well, if you don't want to" Brooke walked around the counter towards her, "we don't have to." She joked as Sam wrapped her arms around her. Both Brooke and Sam went to sleep happy that night.

In the morning, Brooke awoke to the smell of bacon. She pulled on her robe and walked out into the kitchen. The table was set; a vase full of daisies sat in the center. She saw Sam standing over the stove. "Sam," she looked around the room in amazement, "what is all this?"

"It's Mother's Day." Sam said simply as she flipped a pancake over. With all the excitement of the adoption Brooke had completely forgotten about Mothers' Day. "Sit down." Sam urged as she took the last pancake out of the frying pan. "The food's almost ready."

Brooke sat at the table and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Sam fixed two plates and placed them on the table. "Sam, this is amazing." Brooke said looking at her daughter. "Thank you so much."

"You haven't even tasted the food yet." Sam said smirking.

After breakfast, Sam brought out a box. It was wrapped in newspaper and a card was attached. "I didn't have much money." She explained as she placed it in front of Brooke.

Brooke's eyes welled with tears, "I love it."

"Brooke," Sam laughed as she sat down next to her, "you haven't even opened it."

"It doesn't matter." She smiled at her. Sam blushed and pushed the box closer to Brooke, telling her to open it. Brooke pulled the card off and opened the envelope. As she saw the cover she became confused, "Sam, this is a sympathy card…" Brooke looked at her with confusion.

It was true. The cover had a picture of some flowers and it read: 'Sorry For Your Loss' in pretty cursive writing. "Just open it." Sam said with a smile.

Brooke opened the card, and smiled at the handwritten note it held. The inside was blank, but Sam had written:

Brooke,

I decided to get you a sympathy card because now that I am your daughter you're going to lose a lot. You're losing your income because well, I'm going to expect a weekly allowance of at least $200. You're losing your phone because I plan on keeping the lines tied up constantly. You're losing your quiet sanctuary because I'm going to play my music at the maximum volume all the time. When I turn 16 you're going to lose your car because I plan on driving it all the time [unless you want to buy me one *wink, wink] plus, countless other things. But, the greatest thing about all of this is that you're losing it all for me, and for that I am eternally grateful. I love you, Mom.

Love,

Sam

"Oh, Sam," Brooke put the card down, "I love you, too." Brooke cupped Sam's face with her hands and stared into her eyes, "but you're not getting a $200 allowance." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Open your gift!" Sam was anxious. She had spent hours thinking of the perfect Mothers' Day gift, and she think she finally figured it out.

Slowly, Brooke peeled away the newspaper to reveal a box. She opened the lid to see an engraved picture frame that held a picture of her and Sam. The frame read: Mother and daughter a bond that is inseperable.

A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek as she scanned the frame. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Brooke smiled as she laid the frame back in its box. At that moment, Brooke knew that both she and Samantha were going to be alright.

**A/N: The writing isn't very good in this one, but I thought that I'd write something for Mothers' Day. Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking that Victoria is going to make an appearance soon, and Julian will be back. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the Friday after Mothers' Day. The week had been good. Sam had even asked Dr. Newman about the weather at their weekly appointment, and although it was meaningless, Brooke had still been happy that Sam had said something.

"Sam," the final bell had just rang, and the students were filing out of the classroom, "I was wondering if you could watch Jamie tonight?" Haley asked before Sam could make a getaway.

"I don't know if you can afford me." Sam smiled as she packed her book bag.

"Seven, alright?" Haley ignored Sam's sarcastic remark as she began cleaning the chalkboard.

"I'll be there." Sam walked out of the classroom, and almost ran into Amy. Sam had tried to avoid Amy as much as possible since their last adventure, but every time they did run into each other Amy was sure to invite Sam to hang out which Sam always refused.

Sam quickly apologized and headed towards the door, but Amy followed her. "Did I just hear right? You're babysitting Mrs. Scott's kid tonight?"

"Yeah," Sam didn't slow down, "so?" She scanned the parking lot to see if Brooke had come to pick her up, but there was no sight of her.

"Well," Amy said after catching her breath, "would it be cool if I came over and chilled with you?" Sam studied Amy's face for some sign of alternate motive, but Amy's suggestion seemed sincere.

"Just you?" She questioned. Amy nodded. "I guess I can ask Hailey," Sam told her, "but it won't be anything special." She warned before walking towards Brooke's store.

Brooke was with a customer when Sam walked in, but she greeted her with a smile anyways. Sam took her usual after school spot at the counter and opened her math book. "You're doing homework without me even having to remind you?" Brooke asked as the customer left. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"I just didn't want to hear you nag me all afternoon." Sam said flashing Brooke one of her famous smiles. "Hailey asked me to watch Jamie tonight. " Sam jumped off the stool and grabbed a bottle of water as Brooke folded a t-shirt one of the customers hadn't bothered to re-fold after picking it up.

"What time?" She turned towards Sam.

"7" Sam informed her as she went back to work on her math homework.

"Alright, well, tomorrow I was thinking we could go shopping for your bedroom." Brooke walked towards the counter and pulled out a catalog she had been looking at earlier. "I was thinking something like this." She pointed to a room that was light purples and blues. It was polka dotted.

Sam look at Brooke in disgust. "Who are you decorating a room for? Because I hope its not for me."

Brooke acted upset. "I thought you might say that." She sighed. "Here's the one you're going to like." She flipped the catalog a few pages to a room that was much more Sam's style. It was punkish, but girly too. Brooke looked at Sam for approval.

"Much better."

Brooke dropped Sam off at 6:45. "Sam!" Jamie practically jumped on her after he answered the door.

"Hey buddy," she laughed, "how goes it?"

"Good. Momma says you're going to watch me tonight." He told her, but his eyes were asking for a confirmation.

"Yep."

"Hey Sam," Haley walked down the stairs as she put her earring in. "James Lucas Scott," She said eyeing the mess on the living room floor. "You best be picking up that mess."

Jamie quickly ran into the living room at his mother's request. Sam laughed. "Okay, so we will be home around 1ish." She explained as she slipped on a pair of heals. "Put Jamie to bed around 9, and then if you want to pass out on the couch that's cool." Sam nodded. "I put the numbers on the kitchen counter. There's food in the fridge help yourself."

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Nathan walked down the stairs pulling at the yellow and blue tie around his neck. Haley and Sam laughed at his childish remark.

"Are you ready?" He nodded as he pulled his jacket around. "Come give me a kiss!" Jamie appeared, eager to send his parents off. "You be good tonight. You hear me?" She bent down to kiss her son on the cheek.

"I will be." He gave his father a high five.

"Oh, Haley," Nathan opened the door as Haley turned to face Sam. "Is it okay if Amy stops by tonight?"

Haley raised an eyebrow. She knew Amy and she knew her reputation, but she trusted Sam. "Yeah that'll be okay. Just behave." She warned. After the two had left Sam pulled out her phone and texted Amy the address.

"Wanna play Wii?" Jamie was standing in the living room holding the two Wii remotes. The two were so wrapped up in their game of tennis they barely heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey that's not fair! I've gotta answer the door!" Sam had paused the game, but the second she walked away Jamie had unpaused it and returned the ball to an uncontrolled player. She pretended to be mad, but Jamie knew she wasn't.

Sam opened the door expecting Amy, but instead was met with about 10 kids. "Um, can I help you?" The confusion was evident which confused the other teens.

"Is this the party?" Sam noticed that a few of them were carrying beer and the rest had book bags that were probably filled with hard alcohol.

Sam shook her head, "No, you must have the wrong addr-" before she could finished, Amy's car pulled up. Sam sighed. She should have known.

"Sammy!" Amy was obviously drunk as she walked towards the Scott's front door. "I invited some people I hope you don't mind." She grabbed a bottle out of one of the kid's 6 pack before shoving Sam out of her way.

"Sam, who are these people?" Jamie had appeared at her side, just as confused as she was.

"Hey, you must be Mrs. Scott's son." Amy leaned down to Jamie's eye level. "Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen?"

"You're breath smells." Jamie plugged his nose as he backed up, but Amy was too drunk to care about the insult. She just laughed as she began wandering around the house. The other teens didn't seem to care that Sam clearly did not want them there. They followed Amy to the kitchen where they began depositing their beer on the counter. Sam followed them, and as she left a bunch more people entered.

"Amy," Sam yelled over the stereo Amy had just turned up to maximum volume, "you have to leave." Amy motion to Sam that she couldn't hear her and began to dance with a random kid who had just came in.

Sam ran around trying to get people to leave, but no one was listening to her. She had completely forgotten about Jamie, but she quickly spotted him in the kitchen talking to a couple of kids who had just brought a keg in.

"Jamie," she picked him up and looked around at the fast growing party.

"Sam, I don't think Momma's going to like this very much," Jamie nodded towards the front door that now had a line of people waiting to come in.

"I don't think so either." Sam had suddenly turned pale. She didn't understand how things could get so out of control so quickly, but they had. This reminded her of the time she had thrown a party in Clothes over Bros except that was a party she had intentionally thrown.

"Everyone, you have to leave! My Mom and Dad are going to be real mad if you don't!" Jamie did his best to help Sam, but few could hear his tiny voice over the music and talking, and the few that did just laughed at him. "I don't think they care." He shrugged and Sam just shook her head.

She headed towards the stereo, Jamie's hand in tow. As soon as she hit the green power button everyone in the house turned to stare at her, but their attention was quickly diverted by the red and blue lights from the cop car outside.

"COPS!!!!" The house turned into chaos as 50 teenagers scrambled to escape before the police entered the house. Sam grabbed Jamie and watched the madness. By the time the cops entered they were the only two left.

"You in charge here?" The taller of the two cops asked Sam, as the other scanned the room.

Sam felt like she was going to throw up. She nodded. "Are we in trouble?" Jamie asked as he jumped out of Sam's arms.

Sam and Jamie sat on the couch. The cops had called Haley and Nathan, but they hadn't answered. Their next resort was to call Sam's parents. She reluctantly gave them Brooke's phone number. They were awaiting her arrival. The second she walked in the door Sam could feel the anger. She didn't speak. Her head was in her hands.

Brooke and the police spoke for a few minutes. Samantha had pleaded her case to them, and they found it believable. She had seemed sincere, but they still had a job to do. Either Sam could give the name of the kids who had brought the keg, or else she was getting a ticket. After this was explained to Brooke they gave the mother and daughter some privacy.

"What the hell, Sam!" Brooke said the instant the cops stepped outside. Sam didn't look up, but Jamie did.

"Aunt Brooke, this isn't Sam's fault. Those bad kids brought the beer and turned the music up and got us in trouble. We were just playing Wii!"

Brooke sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "I understand that, Jamie," She looked at the little boy, "but, Sam was still in charge she should have stopped it." She calmly explained.

"But, she tried." Jamie once again defended Sam who still had her head in her hands.

"Okay," Brooke was becoming impatient with Sam's lack of words, "buddy, why don't you go check on Chester. Sam and I need to talk." Jamie was reluctant to go, but slowly he headed up to his room.

"Samantha, look at me." Brooke waited until Sam picked her head up, "You will give those police officers the names of the kids who brought the beer." Brooke's words were firm.

"Brooke," Sam was on the edge of tears, "I can't do that." She couldn't narc. If she did she would never be able to show her face in school again.

"Well, you're going to have to." Brooke tells her as Haley and Nathan walk in.

"We just got the voicemail. We came as soon as we could. Is everything alright?" Haley asked scanning the room for Jamie, "Where's Jamie?"

"Momma!" Jamie appeared on the top of the stairs. He ran down to greet his parents.

"Hey buddy!"

"Momma," his voice was utter serious, "Sam didn't do anything wrong. It was all the bad kids fault." Haley nodded at her son's revelation.

"Come on son, let's get you to bed." Nathan grabbed Jamie by his legs and carried him upstairs upside down and giggling. Once they were gone Haley turned her attention to Brooke and Sam.

"Someone want to clue me in?" Brooke explained what had happened and the cops' ultimatum.

It was clear what Brooke expected Sam to do, but Sam shook her head and repeated, "I can't tell on them." She looked at Haley for some back-up, but Haley just shook her head.

"Sam," Brooke warned, but Sam just shook her head. Haley looked at the teenager, and in an instant Sam realized Haley could end this discussion here and now. She knew that Amy was coming over, and she also knew who Amy hung out with.

Haley pleaded Sam with her eyes, but Sam just turned away. She hoped Haley wouldn't tell, but she wasn't sure. "So, what's it going to be?" The cops had reappeared from the back patio. They looked at Brooke, not Sam for the answer.

Brooke gave one last warning look to Sam, but it was useless. "Write her a ticket I guess." Brooke said, exasperated. Sam looked to Haley who just shook her head and walked away.

The cops wrote the ticket for Sam and notified her of her court date. They left the mess to the three women to clean up. "Start cleaning." Brooke almost whispered as she headed to the patio.

Haley was in the kitchen picking up beer cans. "I'm really sorry." Sam picked some pillows that had been thrown around the room. "I didn't know she was going to do this. I swear." She placed the pillows in their rightful spot on the couch.

"I know." Haley wiped up some spilled beer from the counter, "but, I really wish you would have called me the second things started getting out of control." She came around to face the teenager. "I want to trust you Sam, but some of your judgments tonight make me question if I can." She focused on Sam's eyes that were filling with tears. "Finish cleaning up. I'm going to go talk to your mother."

Brooke was sitting by the pool, her feet dangling in the heated water. "Haley, I'm so sorry." Haley sat down next to her friend and put an arm around her.

Inside Sam was wiping up the spilled beer and picking up the stray cans and bottles. "Throwing a party at your teacher's house?" Nathan chuckled as he entered his kitchen, "Even I didn't do that." He picked up a cup and poured himself a glass of beer from the keg.

Sam wanted to laugh at his antics, but she couldn't. She was too upset. "I'm really sorry." She didn't look up from the table she was wiping.

"Sam," Nathan laid his cup down and walked towards her, "take it from someone who's made his fair share of mistakes." Sam turned to look at him. "In the end, it's not about the mistakes. It's about what you do to correct those mistakes. It's the comebacks" Nathan smiled at his use of the word, "that make it all worthwhile." Through tears she nodded that she understood. "You're going to be fine." He told her before heading out to his wife and friend.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded at the sight of the red plastic cup in her husband's hand.

"What?" He laughed as he took a seat next to her. "We can't let perfectly good beer go to waste."

An hour later Sam appeared, "I'm finished."

Brooke stood up, "I'll meet you in the car." Sam looked at Haley who also stood up, and then at Nathan who decided now would be a good time to get a refill.

"Brooke's pretty pissed." Sam broke the awkward silence.

"Well, yeah," Haley smiled, telling Sam things were going to be okay. "Sam," Haley sighed, "I know that tonight wasn't your fault, but next time something like this happens I want a call from you. Not the police." Haley waited for Sam's nod before continuing. "From now on, when you babysit there will be no friends over." Haley finished by hugging the teen.

"I'm so sorry." Sam began to cry.

"I know you are," Haley rubbed the teen's back to comfort her. "Everything will be okay. You better go face Brooke." Sam nodded, and headed towards Brooke's car.

The first few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. "I'm not mad about the party. I know it wasn't your fault." Brooke said as she stopped at a red light, "But, I am mad that you refused to tell the cop who brought the beer."

"Brooke," Sam began, but Brooke raised a hand to stop her.

"Now, you have two court dates for two things that were not your fault." Brooke waited for the words to sink in, and then finished with "I think it's time to find new friends." Her last statements had been filled with anger and disappointment, and Sam hadn't known how to react. She just stared out her window, tears falling down her cheeks.

Brooke sighed. She knew she was being unfair, but at that moment her anger was stronger than any other emotion, and she was truly upset at Sam. She didn't want her daughter in trouble with the law, but she knew at Sam's age she would have made the same decision.

The rest of the drive was silent. Brooke didn't speak again until she was unlocking the front door. "Bed, now." She ordered as Sam walked in, but to both their surprises a visitor was seated on their couch.

**A/N: I loved, loved, loved the new episode!!! What did you guys think?? I miss Sam so much, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she'll be back!!! As always, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I look forward to hearing what you guys think about the new chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sam," Brooke knocked on the close door, "breakfast." She pulled her robe tighter as she walked into the kitchen. She poured a bowl of Coco Puffs and placed it at Sam's usual spot on the counter. "Sam!" She called again. This time the bedroom door opened to reveal a very sleepy Sam.

"What time is it?" She asked, eyes still closed as she sat on her usual barstool.

Brooke laughed at her bed hair, "Nine. Now eat up."

For a few minutes it was quiet, but Sam's curiosity eventually took hold, "So," she said slyly, but Brooke caught onto the hidden meaning behind the so innocent word.

"So?" Brooke responded sounding totally innocent herself as she walked into her bedroom.

Sam quickly finished her breakfast and followed her mother. "Come on, Brooke." Brooke just smiled as she began to make her bed.

"You need to get ready. We're going shopping, remember?" Brooke placed a pillow in its rightful spot on the bed, "Plus, we have yet to talk about last night's shenanigans." Brooke said as she raised her eyebrows, telling Sam that she had not forgotten about the ticket and the second mandated court appearance.

Sam sighed, "Fine." She left still curious about what had happened after she had been sent to bed last night. Brooke laughed as she watched Sam head back to her room.

An hour later, Brooke and Sam were sitting in the car. "So," Brooke began, "let me start by saying I understand why you didn't tell the cops whose beer it was." Brooke looked at Sam with apologetic eyes. "I was angry, but I was in high school once, and I know what would have happened if you would have narced." Brooke smiled at the word. She hadn't spoken it in years, but she remember all too well it's implications.

Sam nodded. She was happy that she wasn't in trouble with Brooke, but she knew that she wasn't completely out of the woods yet, "Do you think I'm going to get in a lot of trouble when we I go to court."

Brooke looked at her sympathetically, "I hope not." It was the only answer she could give at the moment. "I'll give the lawyer a call on Monday." Sam nodded.

"So," Sam tried once again to get the details from last night, "where is he?"

"Who?" Brooke pretended to be confused.

"Brooke." Sam's looked at her with exasperated eyes.

"He didn't stay the night." Brooke smiled at her own white lie. The truth is he had stayed until about eight when she had made him leave.

* * *

"_You have to leave." Brooke had sat up in bed. _

"_What? Why?" Julian hadn't lifted his head up from the pillow. "Go back to sleep." He told her as he turned over to get more comfortable, but Brooke ignored him._

"_No, I'm serious. You have to go." She had jumped out of bed and frantically started searching for his clothes. "Here." She held his clothes out to him, or at least the ones she could fine. _

_Reluctantly, he had sat up. "Why do I have to leave?" He sounded as if he was five as he put his shirt on._

"_Because," she sat on his lap, "I don't" she kissed him, "want Sam to know you stayed. I have to be a good role model." He smiled as he began kissing her down her neck. He started to undo the nightgown she had thrown on, but she stood up before he finished._

"_No, no, no. You have to go." From her voice he could tell she wanted this as much as he did, but he respected her request, finished dressing, and left._

* * *

"Oh," Sam said not sure if Brooke was telling the whole truth, "well, is he staying?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Sam's voice. She loved how well the two of them got along. "I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself." She pulled into a parking spot at the mall. "We're meeting him for lunch."

"You know," Brooke said as the two were walking into Sears, "after last night's escapades I should make you do the polka dotted room." She teased as they headed towards the linen section.

Sam shook her head at the comment, "I'd rather be grounded till I'm 90."

The next few hours were spent with the two of them playfully bickering over the new bedroom décor, but in the end Sam always won, after all it was her room. "Ready for lunch?" Brooke said after the trunk was loaded.

"Yep," Sam smiled at the thought of getting to see Julian. They had only spoken for a few minutes last night before Brooke had asked her to go to bed. She had gone without arguing because she knew the two needed to talk. "Brooke," Sam's tone made her pause before reversing. She gave the girl her full attention. "Did you tell Julian?" Sam didn't clarify, but Brooke knew what she was asking.

She shook her head, "No, I figured if you wanted him to know you would tell him. I just said that you wanted to come home." Sam nodded, and Brooke took the gesture as both a thank you and a praise for doing the right thing. Brooke smiled as she put the car in reverse and left the parking lot thinking back on the conversation with Julian last night.

* * *

"_Hi." The moment the two had entered he had stood. He sounded very shy._

"_Hi." Brooke had sounded shyer. _

"_Julian!" Sam had practically tackled him. She wasn't shy she had missed Julian, and seeing him in her living room had made her otherwise shitty night much better._

"_Hey Sammy!" He had seemed just as happy to see her. "You're back…?" Sam hadn't known whether it was a statement or a question._

"_Yeah, Brooke adopted me!" Julian's eyes lit up at the news. He was truly happy for both mom and daughter. After a few more minutes, Brooke finally grasped the fact that he was actually standing there. _

"_Sam," the anger had completely vanished, "how bout you head to bed." _

"_Julian, what are you doing here?" She asked the moment they were alone._

"_What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He flashed his famous grin. The grin that made her melt. For the first time that evening she smiled. He embraced her, and things quickly heated up, landing them in bed._

"_So, Sam's back?" It was a few hours later. The two of them were both laying, staring at the ceiling, just embracing the others presence._

"_Yep," Brooke was quiet, hoping he wouldn't ask why. He turned to look at her, and she knew he wanted to know. He would have to suffice with a simple "She just wanted to come home." He had known that there was more. The sadness in Brooke's eyes had told him, but he wouldn't push. He knew the trust between the two of them couldn't be broken. If Sam wanted him to know she would tell him. The two had drifted off to sleep then in each others arms._

**A/N: Okay, guys there you have it!! I'm going away for a few days so I won't be able to update, but I look forward to your wonderful reviews. If anyone has any suggestions of where the story should go let me know!! As always, thank you so much for all the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, Brooke says I've gotta talk." Sam sat defiantly in Dr. Newman's office, her trademark smirk across her face.

"You do not have to do anything you don't want to do." Dr. Newman said gently a smile across her face. This was not the reaction Sam was expecting.

Sam shook her head, "Yeah, well, if I don't talk I'm probably going to jail." Sam wasn't making eye contact. She didn't want to be here, but according to Brooke, the lawyer thought he could play off Sam's criminal acts as a cry for help, and if she was speaking with a psychologist then the judges might take pity on her.

Dr. Newman smiled. "Samantha, I think we both know that you are going to do whatever you want despite consequences."

"Whatever," Sam stared out the window. "So where do you want to start?" She asked.

"We can talk about whatever you like."

Sam was having enough of this psycho-babble bullshit. She finally made eye contact. "Well, we can talk about how my mother gave me up when I was four, or how about all the beatings I received in the foster homes," her voice was rising with every revelation, "or we can talk about sleeping in a car, or how about the day I left the only person I loved to live with my 'real mom'" Sam put up four fingers to represent the quotes as she spoke the words, "or how about we talk about the day I was raped!" Sam didn't even realize she was yelling, and she didn't notice the tears running down her face.

Dr. Newman stayed calm, but silently she was screaming in relief. Sam had finally had her breakthrough. "Feel better?" She asked.

Sam quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "I have to go."

Brooke wasn't in the waiting room when she exited the office. She had gone to run a few errands, but would be back shortly. Sam contemplated waiting for her, but she didn't want to take the chance of having Dr. Newman coming out and wanting to speak to her. She decided to walk without a destination in mind.

Sam heard Brooke's car slowly come up behind her, but she continued to walk. Brooke sighed at the sight of Sam. She had just come from Dr. Newman's office.

* * *

"_Ms. Davis," the receptionist had said as Brooke entered the waiting room, "Dr. Newman would like to speak to you. At the request, Brooke had instantly become worried. She quickly entered the psychiatrist's office. _

"_Brooke, hello." Dr. Newman, who had been reading some papers quickly stood up to greet Brooke._

_Brooke quickly glanced around the room and realized Sam was missing. "Where's Sam?" _

_Dr. Newman smiled, "We had a breakthrough." She seemed genuinely excited at the news which made Brooke smile, but she soon remembered her daughter was nowhere in sight. Again, she asked about Sam's whereabouts. "Well, see she took off." Dr. Newman reluctantly explained to Brooke exactly what had occurred during the session. _

_Brooke had immediately left to look for her daughter, but she knew Sam wasn't running away. This was how she dealt with her emotions – alone. _

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke pulled to the side of the road, and without being prompted Sam got in the passenger side. "You okay?" Brooke pulled away and headed home. Sam nodded. "You want to talk about it?" Brooke's words were very non-confrontational. She knew that Sam had taken a huge step today, and she did not want to push her any farther.

"Not really." Sam muttered, staring out the window.

"Okay," Brooke said quietly as they headed towards home.

Sam had kept to herself the entire night. She was holed up in her room listening to music. Brooke wanted to give her space, and so she let her be. It wasn't until she received a phone call from Millie asking her to come to the store that she spoke with Sam.

"Sam," she knocked on the bedroom door, and waited for a response. Sam was laying on her bed, writing in a notebook when she entered the bedroom. "Honey," she waited for Sam to look up before continuing, "I have to head down to the store for a few minutes. Are you going to be okay?" Sam told her yes, and promised she was fine.

Ten minutes later, Sam emerged from her room and scoured the fridge for something to eat. She had denied Brooke's request for her to come to dinner, but in reality she had been starving. She just didn't feel like talking.

When she heard the door open she was surprised Brooke was home so early, but when she turned around she was more surprised. "Hi Samson." Julian was standing in the doorway, not Brooke.

"Hey." Sam said turning back to the fridge, "Brooke send?" She asked sounding uninterested in the answer.

"Actually, no. I was coming over to talk to her. Is she not here?" He wiped his feet on the mat before entering the kitchen.

"She had to go to the store." Sam informed him as she took out some left over pizza. "Want some?" She offered the cold pizza to him, but he shook his head.

Sam shrugged before she turned towards her room. "Hey, hold up Sammy." Julian's words stopped her. "Aren't you going to keep me company?" Sam tried to get out of the confrontation, but eventually Julian had used his magic, and the two were now seated on the couch.

"So, how was your day?" Julian was trying to be nonchalant. He knew bits of pieces of what had happened. He knew Sam had some kind of mini-meltdown in her therapy session, and that she hadn't spoken since.

Sam, who was very interested in her pizza didn't make eye contact with Julian. "Brooke tell you?"

Julian contemplated lieing, but he knew there was no point. "She was just worried about you." He defended Brooke, but Sam wasn't mad. She figured Brooke would tell Julian. She just nodded, still not making eye contact. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She said as she flipped on the TV.

"Okay," Julian whispered to himself. He didn't want to push, but he didn't want Sam to hide. "Well, I'm here if you need anything." He offered as Sam continued to flip through the channels.

"I know." The two spent the next thirty minutes in an awkward silence watching some old reruns. Neither of them spoke, and if Brooke hadn't entered the very moment that she did the two of them probably would have gone mad from the silence.

"Hey," Brooke smiled at the sight before her eyes. She was happy both to see Julian and to see Sam out of her room.

"Can I go back to my bedroom now?" Sam said relieved at the sight of Brooke. She didn't wait for a response she tossed the now empty pizza box on the counter and went back to her solitude.

"I tried." Julian stood up with his arms out as he shrugged. Brooke smiled and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away. The sadness was evident in her voice. Julian wanted to help her and Sam, but he knew that no one could help Sam until she wanted to be helped, and the only thing that could help Brooke was for Sam to be whole and happy again. Julian didn't know the whole story behind Sam's current situation, but he knew it was bad. He was just glad that things were slowly getting better.

The next day Brooke knocked on Sam's door to wake her for breakfast. There was no answer. "Sam," she called through the closed door. Still no answer. Brooke sighed. She was not going through another day of Sam locking herself away. She knocked again, but this time she opened the door. Sam was laying face first on her bed.

"Samantha," Brooke's voice was mixture of sadness and motherly. She watched the teen for a few minutes, but when it was evident she wasn't getting up she headed towards the bed and sat on the edge. "Sam," she said again this time her voice was much more firm and commanding.

"What?" Sam's voice was muffled from the pillow, but Brooke could tell she had been crying.

"It's almost time for school." Brooke rubbed her back, "you've gotta get up."

"I'm not going." Sam turned around to face Brooke. Her face was swollen, and the pain in her eyes made Brooke tear up. Her voice sounded angry, but one look at her face and it was evident to Brooke the anger was a mask.

Brooke was quiet for a second, but replied with a quiet "Okay, you don't have to go, but I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam sat up now, and practically spat the words at Brooke. The tears started to flow then, and instantaneously Brooke wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"I love you." They were the first words that sprung to her mind, and at the moment they were the words Sam needed to hear most. She cried for what seemed like an eternity as Brooke held her. "Feel better?" Brooke asked as Sam's sobs slowed to a stop. Sam lifted her head and gratefully took the tissue Brooke handed to her. She nodded a yes as she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry." She said, her red eyes staring at her hands.

Brooke lifted the younger girls chin so their eyes met, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Brooke said firmly. "I love you, Sam, and we are going to get through this one day at a time." She pulled her in for a hug, "I promise."

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys! I hope you like it. Next chapter will be a lot of Sam dealing with her issues. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions as to where you want the story to end up let me know!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The two laid silent in Sam's bed. The tears had stopped, but the pain and anguish was still evident. Brooke wasn't pushing, and Sam was thankful. "How are you doing?" Brooke finally broke the silence and turned towards the younger brunette. She ran her fingers through Sam's hair, pushing it to one side.

Sam nodded and sniffled a little. She was all cried out. She took a deep breath, working up the courage to speak. Brooke had proven trustworthy. She had been there for her, always. She didn't deserve the cold shoulder anymore. "It was the first time I said it out loud." Brooke nodded at the revelation. "I guess it just made everything seem so much more real." Brooke stared at the younger girl with complete understanding. Though she had never gone through Sam's experiences her love for her allowed her to feel the pain and sadness that filled Sam.

"Feel better?" Brooke sat up, and pulled Sam's head into her lap.

"Yeah," Sam said with a laugh. She didn't realize how much she needed to hear the words out loud.

"Good." They laid like that for awhile, neither of them talking, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Dr. Newman," Brooke was the one who broke the silence, "said she could fit you in today for an appointment." She looked at Sam to gauge her reaction. "Only if you're feeling up to it." She wanted it to be clear that the decision was totally up to Sam. Sam shook her head. "Okay, that's fine." Brooke said before Samantha had a chance to explain.

"It's just that," Sam looked up at her mother, "I'd rather talk to you." Tears instantly filled Brooke eyes, but a smile was across her face. She leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head. It was at that moment that they truly became mother and daughter.

"I hate him, Brooke." Sam said the disgust and anger evident in her voice. "I hate him so much." But, underneath the anger there was a hint of guilt, as if she felt that she shouldn't hate him.

"You have every right to hate him Sam." Brooke looked at the girl in complete seriousness. "What he did was horrible, and not in any way your fault." She emphasized this last point. She had done a little research online, and much of it said rape victims often feel guilty.

Sam looked away at Brooke, and began to daze out. She heard Brooke's words, but for some reason they were hard for her to accept. "Honey," Brooke pulled her chin so their eyes met, "talk to me."

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but…" Sam paused for a second trying to understand her thoughts, "I don't know." She gave up. The emotions that were running through her couldn't be understood.

Brooke sighed as she tried to understand the way Sam was feeling. "Sam," she said after a moment, "let me ask you this: Why do you feel guilty?" She was silent then, and allowed Sam to truly think about the reason behind the guilt.

Sam's face showed that she was deep in concentration. "I don't know." It was the truth she couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason behind her guilt.

"Well," she wiped a tear from Sam's cheek, "then maybe this guilt that you're feeling is misplaced." She waited a minute before continuing, "Sam, I know there must be a hundred emotions running through your mind right now, but if there is one that should not be there it is guilt." She wanted so desperately for Sam to understand.

"But," Sam was yelling now, "if I had just have locked my door, or not smarted off, or-" Sam replayed each scenario that had gone through her head in the last months for Brooke, and eventually it ended in sobs.

Brooke's own eyes filled with tears as she wrapped the fifteen year old in her arms. "Sam," Brooke's words were firm, "listen to me." It was a command that Sam was forced to obey as Brooke grabbed her shoulders. "Rape is never your fault. Ever." She sighed as she searched her mind for a way to prove to Sam that she was not at fault. Suddenly, she stood "Come here." She pulled Sam over to the full length mirror that hung on the back of the door. Side-by-side they stood looking into the mirror. "What do you see?" The question was simple, but Sam shook her head, tears rolled down her cheeks as she refused to answer. "Well, then I'll tell you what I see." Brooke said after a moment of silence.

"I see a beautiful young woman." Brooke said quietly, "A teenager who is a little lost and confused, but on the right track. I see an intelligent young writer who is sure to make millions someday," Tears were falling down her cheeks, but a smile crept across her face as she finished with, "and most of all I see my daughter who I could not be prouder of."

Finally, Sam turned towards Brooke, her face questioning the last statement she had made. Brooke read the questioning eyes, and nodded in response before wrapping her arms around the younger girl. The rest of the morning and much of the afternoon was spent in that bedroom: crying, laughing, and most importantly healing.

Brooke smiled at the sight: Sam sleeping in her arms. She kissed the teenager on the head. She knew that both of them were going to be okay. Together, as mother and daughter, they could face anything.

**A/N: Okay guys, I didn't know this until now, but this is the end of my story. It was about Sam coming home, and her and Brooke's relationship, and I think this is a great place to end it. I will be writing another Sam and Brooke fic, and maybe even a sequel to this one. Thanks for all the great reviews!!! You have all been so wonderful, and have given me many ideas! I hope you like the ending!!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I just want to thank you all once again for all the reviews for Coming Home. I have started a new story it's called: A New Home. It's a different kind of story. Jamie and Sam are both foster kids who runaway to start a new life. They end up in New York searching for Brooke Davis. So check it out!!!**


End file.
